The Perfect Life
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Ryan and Marissa are married-have two daughters... one of their daughters is in great danger. Will they be able to get to their daughter in time? How will they react when they find out what has happened?


R/M

"The Perfect Life"

Chapter One

~A Happy Family~

Ryan and Marissa have been married for six years. The couple has two daughters, their first born is Alexia Rose and their 'baby' is Taylyn Marie. It all started a month ago, Ryan and Marissa were still clueless as to what their daughter, Taylyn was up to; just how bad she was being hurt and hurting herself. Taylyn is sixteen; she all of a sudden is the type of girl that goes out all the time to hang with her Boyfriend, Jason. It reminds Marissa a little of herself when she was Taylyn's age. The major difference between the two is that Marissa shows pride in being her daughter's mother and cares about what she does, and how she applies herself.

"Taylyn, what are you doing home at two in the morning?"

"What? So now I am not allowed to hang out with my friends and Jason?" The teenager growled at her mother.

"Taylyn Marie, you know that is not what I said, so do not go putting words into my mouth. I will ask you again, why are you coming home at two in the morning, where were you?"

"Oh, so now all of a sudden you care!" The teenager scowled at her mother yet again, getting a death glare from Marissa; out of frustration and worry more than anger. Marissa softened her voice and said, "Tay, you know your father and I both care about you. Even though sometimes we both don't exactly know how to show it; we don't ever want anything to happen to you. That is why I am tired of staying up half the night scared to death that something happened to you."

"I am sorry, Mommy." Taylyn said as she hugged her mother in a tight embrace. "So, can I hang out with Jason tomorrow night," she asked sweetly with her puppy-dog eyes, that Marissa cannot resist from Ryan or her girls.

"Fine, but promise me you will be home by ten and no later."

"I promise, thank you, Mom." She gave her mother another hug.

"You're welcome, now head to bed please. You have a big day tomorrow. I have to buy something for your dad for his birthday, so as your punishment you get to spend the day with me."

"Okay, you have a deal." She gave her mom and smile and headed to her room for the night. When she got to her room, she got out her laptop and decided to write in her journal page.

_Dear Sami,_

_Today was just a day like any other. At least that is how it started. I thought mom would never have felt the way she does. I know she cares about me more than anything, but it hurt even more when she actually said it. It is killing me inside that I do not have the confidence in me to tell her the truth about what is really going on. I am getting extremely tired of lying, hiding the pain of how I feel. Basically I am just living a huge lie and for what? That is always the question I keep repeatedly asking myself. I feel so stupid in protecting him… I am protecting the evil demand that I consider a Boyfriend. How crazy I must be… I know he does not love me. I loved him, but that love left my heart and soul a long time ago. Now, all is, is the fear, the fear of what he'll do if I try to leave. Waiting for the next time he strikes, the way my heart jumps into my throat every time I hear him walk into the same room as me… Oh, when will I have enough strength to escape this hell that is now my twisted life?_

_3Taylyn Marie3_

"Taylyn, it is time to get up, Sweetie." Marissa said waking up her daughter who just ignores her and rolls over in her bed, throwing the covers over her head.

"Tay, I mean it, if you want to hang with Jason and your friends tonight get up and get dressed now. We have to go."

With a groan, Tay gets out of bed, Marissa walks in as she teen is getting dressed. Taylyn turns around for privacy, forgetting about the bruises on her back.

"Oh my god, Taylyn… What happened?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"How did you get bruises and welts all over your back?" Marissa asked urgently, wanting to know who it was that hurt her baby. As well as being overwhelmed with guilt for not noticing it before.

*Let me know what you think. I hope you liked it… feedback is always welcome! *

Love Always,

Crazi Babi 3


End file.
